The Kiss Myths
by Pinboo
Summary: 12 different short drabbles about kiss. Oneshot. Sasusaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/n: Each part is separated stories that don't have any relations towards each other.

**The Kiss Myths**

**Summary: **12 different short drabbles about kisses. Sasusaku

_-- The Dream Kiss --_

They were never destined to have a kiss.

Sakura had thought about this on one cool night when she was 22.

When she was 12, their kiss only happened in her childish reverie.

When she was 18, their kiss took form only in her hot puberty dream.

When she was 22, their kiss was only in her mind, as she imagined it was _her_ whom he kissed, instead of the red-haired Karin.

_Pity_, she thought as sucking her cigarette deeply while still gazing blankly at the happy newlyweds.

_--_ _Her Umpteenth Kiss --_

Haruno Sakura was a woman with helluva experiences of kisses…

Her first kiss was with Sai. Rather accidental actually. The artist shinobi just happened to be positioned below her when she tripped over and their lips collided.

Her rawest kiss was with Kiba. Yes, he was her first boyfriend. And yes, he had been rather inexperienced. But, oh well, the slightly masochist side of her loved to play it rough anyway.

Her most spontaneous kiss was with Neji. He was drunk. She was beside him, unsuspecting. Thus… it just happened.

Her cutest kiss was with Lee. He had asked her permission to kiss her on the cheek one day. But his nervousness only made his peck landed on her lips. Lee had apologized for 132 times (yes, she counted) afterwards.

But her most addictive kiss was with Sasuke. He kissed her after training, before parting, during dinner, before going to bed, in the morning…

Boy, she just could never get enough of them.

_-- Fairytale Kiss --_

In romance fantasy stories she had read when she was adolescence, Sakura found out that a heroine could bring the main male character who turned out to be a villain back to his original prince charming mode only by kissing him.

In reality she faced when she met him again, she found out that a Haruno couldn't bring an Uchiha who turned out to be a villain back to his original Sasuke-kun only by kissing him.

In her last breaths after he thrust the katana into her heart, she only found out that his kiss only brought her death.

Nothing more.

Bye-bye, happy ending…

_-- Where to Kiss --_

He loved to kiss her everywhere.

In the kitchen of the Haruno family, when he visited her future family-in-law for dinner.

Underwater, where they trained together for some water jutsus and… some other things…

Library, where he would pull her to a secluded area and kissed her with the adrenaline rush of anticipation not being caught by the librarian.

He could name _every _other places: under the table, in the forest, bathroom of the Hyuuga Clan, hospital, her bed, his bed, Ichiraku ramen stand, Spring Festival, Hokage tower, Naruto's couch, the bridge, the pond, the lake, under the table, on the beach, on the top of a tree, at cinema, Ino's flower shop, at the onsen, on his wall, on his floor…

Oh, he just loved to kiss her _any_where.

_-- Flava-kiss-cious --_

"Ne, Sakura-san! What's your first kiss tasted like?"

Sakura chuckled at Rika's (Ino's 7-year-old daughter) question when the two were eating ice cream together at the park.

"Is it sweet? Like ice cream?" Rika asked again.

Sakura laughed. "No… I don't think it tasted like ice cream,"

"Oh… Is it tasted like cookies then?"

She laughed some more. "No… my first kiss doesn't taste like any other sweet food, Rika-chan,"

"Then? Is it hot? Cold?"

The pink-haired woman debated playfully. "Hmm… I don't think so,"

"Then what is it like?"

"My first kiss… is breezy and salty,"

Rika's forehead wrinkled. "Your answer is the weirdest of all, Sakura-san. I asked Tenten-san, Hinata-san, Temari-san, even mother! They said their first kiss felt sweet and dreamy!!"

Sakura laughed a little. "Well… my first kiss was a little bit different from the others…"

"… Who's your first kiss anyway?"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Oh," Rika licked her ice cream. "Before he left Konoha?" Her mother had briefly told her about this Uchiha Sasuke.

"No. It was long after that,"

Rika looked puzzled. "But… Mother said that when Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha… he was already found dead…"

Sakura only provided the litte girl a secretive smile.

Yes, her first kiss with Sasuke tasted salty and breezy.

Breezy, as in the way her lips only touched the night's air.

Salty, as in the way she tasted her own tears.

After all, what could she expect from kissing a ghost of imagination anyway?

_-- Possessive Kiss --_

"Sasuke-kun…" she pleaded.

"No,"

A kiss.

"I-I h-have to go, you know? Tsunade-shishio, ah, won't like it if I'm late again,"

"I don't care,"

Another kiss.

"But I do care…" she gave a weak protest. "This is my job, can you understand?"

"Nope,"

Then another kiss.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she shouted.

"Sakura…" he gave her a silencing look. "Shut up,"

And another kiss. Then another. And another. And another more.

…

She lost track in counting.

_-- Indirect Kiss --_

Haruno Sakura had once claimed that her biggest thrill was when she could have a kiss from Uchiha Sasuke, though the farthest she could get was only indirect kisses.

She eagerly sipped at the remaining content from the glass which Sasuke had used to drink.

After she did so, she would be extremely gleeful.

She once stupidly kissed the pavement where Sasuke had tripped over and had kissed the ground minutes before.

After she did so, she felt her girlish giddiness rose up to maximum point.

She had kissed Uzumaki Naruto on their wedding day –yes the very same Uzumaki Naruto whom Sasuke shared his first kiss with.

Strangely, after she did so, Sakura could only feel her happiness slowly seeped out of her.

_-- Possessive Kiss: 2__ND__ Version --_

All her life, Sakura had tried to find ways to get Sasuke to kiss her.

She had endeavored to wear the sexy bunny girl outfit to tempt him.

She had tried to ploy various trip-over, but damn, he wasn't called a rookie for nothing (as he always managed to dodge her 'attacks').

She had attempted to sneak inside his house and stole a night kiss. But the Uchiha had almost always had insomnia. So instead of a kiss, she only got his livid glare.

…

Never crossed her mind before that it only required her letting Sai gave a quick peck on her lips to make Sasuke (finally) gave her his deep, angry, possessive kiss.

_-- Pretty Kiss, Pretty Vision --_

"Foolish little brother. You never appreciate what's already in store for you, eh?"

Sakura groaned in pain. How could she let herself fall into such trickery? She had been assigned to (only) gain information about Uchiha Itachi, but then her clumsiness led her to get caught by the S-class missing nin himself.

Not only that, his little brother then interrupted the scene.

Sadly, the appearance of Sasuke Uchiha didn't make _her _situation any better. All she knew was that suddenly Itachi pulled her up and slammed her to the tree and kissed her.

Her back scratched the rough material of the tree –wasn't a pretty feeling.

Her mind trapped within the Mangekyou –wasn't a pretty knowledge.

Her lips were devoured by Uchiha Itachi –wasn't a pretty sensation.

But her eyes… saw the mad, jealous little brother…

…

Well…

That was definitely a pretty vision.

_-- Kiss-stick --_

In her 12th birthday, Ino gave Sakura a soft pink colored lipstick.

"Works like wonder to me," Ino winked.

So, shyly, Sakura applied it to her lips to accentuate her look for the Spring Festival.

To her dismay, her hopes of getting kissed by Sasuke remained an empty hope. The boy didn't even give a glance at her.

"It doesn't bring any luck for me," Sakura reported to Ino.

What Sakura didn't know, was a certain raven-haired boy sneaked into her apartment later that night, and kissed the sleeping girl on the lips.

"I just like the color," he commented, more as an excuse to his own self.

_-- Sick About Kiss --_

How could you define the term "sickly in love"?

To Uzumaki Naruto, it wasn't the way Shikamaru pretended not to be jealous when Ino clung into Sai's arm. Nope, that was "cutely in love".

It wasn't also the way Tenten patiently cared and waited for Neji –who had been in comatose for 6 years. Nope, that was "unconditionally in love".

It wasn't even the way he bore all the constant mockeries and disapprovals from the Hyuuga Clan whenever he asked Hinata's hand in marriage. Nope, that was "devotedly in love".

It was the way how Sasuke could never stand being separated from Sakura, to the point that kissing her dead corpse was his only delight. Yes, that was "sickly in love".

_-- Cosplay or Kissplay? --_

For Halloween, Sakura had troubles finding the right outfit for her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"I don't know why you should be fretting about my costume. It's just a stupid event anyway,"

"No… Tsunade-shishio herself obligated all people to wear costume! So we need to find a costume that matches your personality!"

"Why would you match a personality and the costume?"

"So you'll be able to pull out the character well!" she paused for some moments before started her own monologue, "Now let's see… Frankenstein? So not you… Mummy? It's so you actually, so wrapped up with your own self. But then again, it'll be a waste to cover your handsome feature with bandages… Hmm, what about werewolf? Though, I could never imagine you –"

He cut her chattering with a kiss. Gentle at first, but brutally later. Her lips were bruised; blood seeped out from the slight cut.

He licked the red liquid as murmuring to her lips, "How about a vampire?"

She blushed. "Yeah…" her voice trailed off as he kissed her again. "Vampire…will suit you…"

-- END --

A/n: My ever first attempt on drabbles. I originally wanted to make drabble from many different subjects, but then the idea to write several drabbles focusing on the theme 'kiss' just appealed me more, so… voila.

Among these 12 drabbles, which one do you like the most? (if there's any…)… Would love to know your opinion!


End file.
